Lead Me Out of the Dark
by Muttface94
Summary: Lizzie is with someone else, and Ciel's heart is broken. Sebastian tries to understand his new feelings. Summary is shitty, but the story is good, I promise. Ciel is 18, just so no one yells at me xD Is a love story, so sex scenes and fluff. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in London, England. The boy was not used to such heat, and so the butler carried an umbrella to shield his sensitive skin from the piercing sunlight. "Why does it have to be so hot on this day?" the boy grumbled. The butler said nothing, only smirking at his young masters' uncomfortableness. The boy wiped the sweat off of his brow and sighed, relieved that they had finally reached their destination. "Sebastian", the boy called to his butler. "Yes, my Lord?" he answered. "Make me look presentable for Lizzie. I know she'll make a scene if she sees me looking so unfavorable". The butler smiled and merely said, "Yes, my Lord." He went about making sure the young Earl was perfect in every way. Not that the boy needed much help being perfect. He was the perfect human, the perfect specimen, and soon, the perfect meal. Sebastian's mouth began to water with the thought of tasting the delicious soul that stood before him. But that was not all the butler had imagined tasting. "Sebastian!" the butler felt a tug on top of his head. He had not noticed the Earl looking at him with a hint of confusion in his eye. He finished fixing the waist band of the boys' trousers and stood, still towering over the boy even though he had grown taller over the years. "Yes?" the butler answered. The boys' face twisted into a smirk and he looked up at Sebastian. "This is not the time to be daydreaming. I have to be ready." Sebastian nodded and said "Of course, my Lord, my apologies." Just as they were walking through the courtyard they heard a clicking sound, they looked around just in time to see Elizabeth running towards them with a big smile decorating her lovely face.

"CIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The girl crashed into Ciel and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm so excited for today! Aren't you? Everyone who is anyone is here to see! I've made everything look so cute and adorable and you look absolutely stunning! Come, let us go to the gardens and join everyone, yes?" Lizzie was talking so fast that Ciel could hardly keep up. The Earl smiled back at the girl and said, "Come on Lizzie, we don't want to worry everyone." They linked arms and walked together towards the main gardens. The couple had grown inseparable over the last year, with Elizabeth celebrating her nineteenth birthday three months ago, and Ciel celebrating his eighteenth birthday a few months prior to that. And now was the day that had been arranged for them since they were small children.

The day Ciel proposed to Lizzie.

Of course, everyone knew what this day meant, but everyone was excited all the same. There were a great many guests invited, even some of the Queens's grandchildren, nieces, and nephews. All of Lizzies friends and classmates were there, and some of Ciel's business partners. Of course, all of the servants from the Phantomhive household were called to help with the staff of the Estate, but it was also a half-way invitation nonetheless. However, Tanaka had passed away two years prior.

Lizzie dragged Ciel to the center of the crowd, where he shook hands, smiled, and made small talk. Finally, it was time. Ciel took Lizzie's hand, and lead her to the gazeebo in the middle of the rose bushes. Sebastian stood to the side, watching. Something had bothered him the whole day, but he could not put his finger on what it was. Then, just as Ciel started to bend his knee, he heard it. A light flutter, a heartbeat. It was not the speeding heartbeat of a maiden who was about to be asked for her hand, no, this was the heartbeat of new life. Sebastian listened more intently and noticed it was coming from Elizabeth's' abdomen. He was shocked, because he knew that the young master had not touched her, that they had not even been alone together at any point in their relationship. Just as Ciel began to say the words, "Elizabeth, will you-".

"STOP!" Came a shout from the crowd. The ladies and gentlemen looked about to find where the voice was coming from. They spotted a boy, around Ciel's age, running up the middle towards the couple. "What..?" Ciel began, but didn't have a chance to finish before the boy cried out, "Elizabeth, you can't marry him! I know, I know, and you don't have to hide it anymore. You don't have to hide from anyone, I can protect you!" Elizabeth's father caught the boy by the collar, and shouted, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The boy sank to his knees and said, "My name is Alois Trancy. I met Elizabeth at school a few months back, and I began to court her in secret. She is with child and that child is mine!" The crowd gasped and looked towards Elizabeth for answers.

Ciel was still on one knee, and looked up at Elizabeth. Tears sprang to the young woman's eyes, and she ran towards Alois. The two hugged and cried, and the crowd looked on in wonder. Sebastian looked to the forgotten boy who was straightening up and fixing his coat. His eye was downcast so that no one could see any emotion on his face. "Get me out of here Sebastian", was all the boy said. Without a word, Sebastian picked Ciel up with ease, as he had done so many times before, and quietly left the garden, and Elizabeth behind.

 **Please leave reviews, and I'm open to suggestions on what the story will become. Please privately message me for such matters.**

 **Also, I want to add that I purposely made Ciel 18 because, while I stand for his and Sebastian's relationship, sexual or not, a lot of people hate on people who write about them romantically when Ciel is underage.**

 **-Mutt**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, they were all back at the Phantomhive Estate. Finny, Meyrin, and Bard had strict orders to only speak to the young master when spoken to. They complied easily, not wanting to upset their master anymore. Ciel stayed in his office most days, drinking brandy, a new habit he had picked up when they got back from London. He hardly spoke, even to Sebastian. The butler would wake him, let him dress himself, and be led down to breakfast where he barely ate. He would then retire to his office, where Sebastian would read to him what was to be done for that day, he would grunt a yes or no to questions, and ring a bell if he was hungry. As the weeks went by, Sebastian noticed that the boy was losing a considerable amount of weight. He called upon Prince Soma and his servant Agni, in hopes that having the two in the house would somewhat lift his spirits.

"Ciel! How nice of you to have us over for a few days!" the prince exclaimed. Agni simply smiled and nodded. He and Sebastian left the two boys to play a game of chess while they prepared a light lunch. "I heard about what happened to Ciel, and I must say, I can tell this is taking a toll on him, and you, Sebastian." Sebastian looked at the fellow butler and replied, "I do not know what to do. I've never experienced this before. That is the true reason I called you and Prince Soma to the Phantomhive Estate." Agni smiled and said, "I know his heart is hurting now, but he is young, and very attractive, he will ignite a flame in someone someday. One day, someone will love him the way he deserves." Just as Agni finished his sentence, Prince Soma came running into the kitchen, the side of his face was swollen and he was crying.

"My prince! What happened?" Agni asked. "It's Ciel," the prince replied through tears. Sebastian could hear the Earl screaming and throwing things around. "I just suggested that we go into London together sometime, and then he stood up, walked over to me and punched me. I don't understand what did I do wrong?" he cried. "You did nothing wrong, Prince Soma. On behalf of my master, I will apologize. Perhaps it was too soon for him to have guests, you and Agni may stay at the London Estate until you are ready to travel home. Stay as long as you like." With that, he began to make his way to his masters' study. When he opened the door, there were books and papers covering the floor, the desk and chair were even turned over. But there was no sign of Ciel, so Sebastian cleaned up, leaving the room spotless, and began to make his way to his master's suite. There he found the door locked, which he unlocked with his key. The Earl was lying face down on the bed, and completely stripped naked. Sebastian took in his masters' form, for it had been years since Ciel had stopped needing help bathing. Sebastian inhaled the strong scent of brandy, and figured the Earl had spilled it on his clothes, hence why he had none on.

Sebastian walked over and turned the boy over, "Are you alright, Master?" Ciel grumbled and slapped Sebastian's hand away. Sebastian took off his coat and covered the boy, "My Lord, this is getting out of hand." He picked the boy up and wrapped him up inside the coat so he wouldn't get cold, then he went to the bathroom to run some water. When the water was to his liking, Sebastian carried the boy and gently put him down into the tub, Ciel rolled his head back and forth, going in and out of consciousness. While Ciel soaked, Sebastian cleaned the room and changed the sheets on the bed. Then he went to check on his master. Before he walked into the bathroom he heard Ciel talking, so he stopped to listen.

"Why am I so disgusting?"

"Why was I chosen for this horrific life?"

"Why am I undeserving of love?"

Sebastian peeked around the door to see the boy staring at himself in the mirror. He had his eyepatch off, and both eyes, violet and cobalt, were staring back at the hollowed face young man. Sebastian felt something he had not felt in a long time.

Pity.

He felt sorry for the boy.

The demon felt a need to wrap his arms around the frail boy, and tell him everything was alright. That he was here for Ciel. Before he could think on it anymore, Sebastian knocked on the door and said, "I'm coming in my Lord", before he entered carrying towels. Ciel turned to the demon, and for the first time since he agreed to their contract, he saw a tear fall from the boys' violet eye. Ciel felt the tear fall, but did not care. He made no movement to wipe it away, or to cover his nakedness for that matter. He simply walked to the tub, got in and said "wash me."

Sebastian quickly recovered his shock and said "Yes, my Lord." He walked over to the tub and began to wash the boy, as he had done so many times up until three years ago. He massaged and lathered the boys' hair with Ciel's favorite scent, Mint. The Earl made a soft moaning sound in the back of his throat, and Sebastian felt a twitch in his lower regions. He then had the boy stand up, and washed the boy's body all over, not leaving an inch unwashed. When Sebastian got to the boy's manhood, he looked up at Ciel, who merely nodded. Sebastian carefully washed the member and tried not to take notice of how it started to become slightly hard. He then turned the boy and washed between his buttocks. The smooth pale skin was enticing to Sebastian, who wanted to run his nose along the skin. His master had a magnificent smell, and mixed with the mint was all the more better. When Sebastian was done, and had the boy rinsed, Ciel insisted that he dry and dress himself.

"I think I'm well enough now that I can at least dress myself. You can clean up the bathroom." Ciel told his butler before walking into his suite. By the time Sebastian was done cleaning, Ciel was already in bed, wrapped up in the blankets. Sebastian picked up his lit candle and began to walk out when he heard, "Sebastian, stay with me tonight." The butler was shocked, and said, "You haven't asked that of me since you were thirteen my Lord." Ciel's face reddened and he hid his head under the blankets, "That's an order." Sebastian chuckled under his breath and sat the candle back down. He then sat in a chair by the fire and began to read whatever book was on the master's bedside table. Soon he could hear the sounds of his master's even breathing, and knew he was asleep.

 **Like and review!**

 **-Mutt.**

 **Oh, by the way, I don't have internet at my house, so I won't be able to update often.**

 **I will update when I visit my mom, and go to my friends' house!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian?" Ciel was wondering the halls of the Phantomhive estate, searching for his butler. He was dressed in simple black dress pants, a long sleeve white shirt, with the collar unbuttoned, and laced, black shoes. It was nearing the end of October, almost four months since the incident with Elizabeth. The young man had walked all over the house, and decided that maybe he should look outside.

"Perhaps he's ignoring me over some cat."

Ciel walked outside and into the rose garden, "Sebastian!". No answer. He walked on toward the maze, and thought to himself, _'It feels nice out today, maybe I should get some exercise_.' He walked into the maze and all sound was silenced. He was alone with his thoughts, and he began to think about what had happened four months ago. He had initially gotten over the fact the Elizabeth was in love with someone else, but it still hurt his pride to be embarrassed in front of all the guests that were attending. He also felt lonely; he hadn't been to a single event since the incident. Sebastian was really the only company he wanted. When his mind turned to Sebastian, Ciel felt his face get warm. He was...blushing? He brushed it off as just some weird occurrence and looked around, he had never been this far in the maze by himself before. He came to a clearing, where there was a small fountain and a few benches, and sat down. ' _This must be the center of the maze_ ', he thought.

Suddenly, the fact that he was completely alone came crashing down on him. His chest began to hurt, and tears started to fall from his eyes.

He saw a shadow beside him, and looked up, seeing Sebastian.

"Why are crying young master?" Sebastian asked. He was genuinely concerned for the boy. He had made a quick trip to London to check on some things while his master was napping in his study. He didn't expect him to wake up so soon and go wondering, let alone to come out to the middle of the maze. "Shall I take you back inside? It's getting quite chilly out here," Sebastian asked.

"No, just leave me out here," Ciel replied, he then realized how cold he actually was, and wrapped his arms around himself. He then felt the weight of a coat being put around his shoulders, and Sebastian was kneeling in front of him, eye-to-eye. "I'd rather you didn't get sick, my Lord," said the demon. Ciel looked down and put his arms in the sleeves, and he caught a hint of Sebastian's smell. It wasn't any cologne that he could recognize. Without thinking, Ciel leaned forward and put his face on the spot between Sebastian's neck and shoulder, and sniffed.

"I never realized how good you smell Sebastian."

Sebastian was so shocked that he couldn't move. He then felt the Earl put his arms around him; he felt the arms tightening and felt a shudder from the young man. ' _This is what I can provide for him, I finally understand what I can do to make him feel better_ ', Sebastian thought. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Ciel.

Ciel's eyes opened wide when he felt Sebastian's arms around him. He hadn't had a hug like this in so long, he had gone without physical contact with anyone. He heard himself cry out Sebastian's name, and wrapped his arms tightly around the demon's neck.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Ciel began to shiver from being so cold. Sebastian picked him up and swiftly carried him to the house, Ciel's arms still tightly around his neck.

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**_

 _ **Like I said, I don't have internet at my house, but I'm at my moms for four days,**_

 _ **So I'll try to write a chapter every night.**_

 _ **I don't know for sure yet how long I want this story to be, but please**_

 _ **message me with ideas for the story.**_

 ** _-Mutt  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian landed on the balcony of his young master's suite. He opened the French doors and walked to the bed, where he sat Ciel down. "Shall I bring you some tea, my Lord?". Ciel nodded his head, his eyes downcast, and he heard Sebastian leave the room. ' _What was I thinking?! How dare I show weakness in front of him!_ ', Ciel thought. He balled his hands into fists and slammed them down on his thighs, it hurt a little. He felt like he was going crazy, why on Earth did his heart have to feel like it was going to burst every time Sebastian was around? While his mind was racing, he walked over to his bureau and, in his anger at himself, punched the wall beside it. This caused his hand to be severely bruised on the spot, and it was very red from rubbing the wall. Ciel was panting as he looked at his knuckles, when Sebastian walked in carry a tray with a tea pot, sugar cup, spoon, and one tea cup on it. Ciel could smell his favorite, Earl Grey, steaming to his nose.

"Young Master!"

Sebastian set the tray down on the dresser and held Ciel's hand up to get a better look. "Why did you do this to yourself?", Sebastian asked. Ciel heard a tinge of genuine worry in the demon's voice, and stared curiously at his butler. "I don't have to justify my actions to you", the boy said. He was somewhat ashamed because he could see a bit of hurt in Sebastian's eyes. ' _What is going on with him?_ ', the Earl wondered.

"Well let's get this cleaned up, you can drink your tea with your left hand while I dress this one, and afterwards I'll draw you a bath", Sebastian said, leading Ciel to the bed. He sat the Earl down and began dressing the wound, with the occasional flinch from his master. After he was done, Sebastian ran a bath for Ciel, putting in some Mint oils to soothe his master's nerves. Ciel had undressed himself and stepped into the tub, and was forced to ask Sebastian with help washing, because he couldn't get his right hand wet.

Sebastian began to wash the boy's hair, and heard a soft moan from the back of his master's throat.

"Take off your gloves Sebastian", Ciel muttered while looking down into the soapy water.

Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment, shocked at what his master was asking. He then put the tip of his right middle finger into his mouth and took off the glove, and then did the same with his left hand. He then began to massage the Earl's head with bare hands. He had a strange sensation on the back of his hand where the contract mark was. As he looked at it, he noticed it was slightly glowing purple. Incidentally, Ciel noticed that his eye had a strange feeling to it, and when he saw his reflection in the bath water for a brief moment, he could have sworn his eye was glowing. Sebastian thought it was strange, and had never had anything like it happen with his previous masters. He rinsed the boy's hair and then began to wash his back, careful to only briefly touch the brand that decorated his master's side.

"Please stand up for me young master", Sebastian asked. When the Earl stood, Sebastian began to wash the Earl's legs, feet, and abdomen. Ciel was looking at the top of the demon's head decided to take a risk on something. He had never done anything like this so he wasn't sure how to go about it. ' _Maybe it'll just come natural_ ', he thought to himself.

"Sebastian."

The butler looked up and suddenly felt the Earl's lips on his. It was a light and quick, like it was almost imagined, but when Sebastian looked up at Ciel, he knew that it had actually happened. Ciel was blushing red, and looking down. "I don't have to justify my actions to you, remember that."

"Oh I know, Master", Sebastian said. He stood and tilted the Earl's face to look up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's, and began to wrap his arms around the younger man. Ciel put his hands on Sebastian's chest, and noticed that his eye felt very warm. It wasn't painful, it was actually very soothing. Sebastian as well noticed that the mark on his hand began to glow bright purple, and Ciel's eye was shining as well.

' _Well this is interesting_ ', he thought before breaking off the kiss. Ciel was panting and felt as if his chest would explode. "It's up to you to decide what to do with this", Sebastian told him and waved his hand indicating the two of them. "I'll leave you to soak in your bath and think on it awhile."

Ciel was so shocked by what happened that he complied. Sitting in the warm water, thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel sat in the tub until the water had turned cold. Sebastian did not come in at any time to check on him, or to come tell him to get out. His fingers and toes had pruned, and he was forced to get out, and dry and dress himself for bed. Sebastian did not come to tell him goodnight, and so Ciel tucked himself into bed and laid down. He stared at his ceiling going over the events of that day. His heart raced and face flushed when he thought of the way he had been over powered by the demon. He had felt more alive then than he had in years. He loved the feeling of making contact with Sebastian's lips.

' _Love._ '

That word. It's a cursed word for the phantomhive name, everything that was loved was always lost. Once something is lost, it can never truly be returned. He was a lost boy, in a world that was too big for him. He put his hand over his right eye, where Sebastian had placed the mark of their contract. It no longer held that pleasant, warm feeling. ' _What was that all about? I was probably imagining it_ ', the boy thought. He went over their shared moment over and over before it dawned on Ciel what he was feeling.

' _Oh god. Oh no_ ', he thought. He sat straight up in bed, eyes wide. ' _I'm in love with that damn demon!_ '


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was cleaning the storage room in the basement, he had left Ciel alone about two hours ago. He was somewhat cautious at first, when he walked out of the bathroom; he thought that Ciel would order him to stay or perhaps even slap him, and he was shocked when the boy gracefully turned and sat back down in the water without saying a word. The demon wondered what his young master was thinking. In the two hours he had to spare, he had contacted a fellow demon to ask about his mark glowing.

"Claude, you and I have been friends for a long time. Considering the fact that you're older than me, I need to discuss something with you", Sebastian said as he summoned Claude. The spider demon smiled and said, "have you finally accepted the fact that you're in love with me?' Sebastian rolled his eyes and said, sarcastically, "I'd have to go through Hannah, and that would be impossible." Claude simply laughed and replied, "I brought her with me if that's alright."

Just as he said it, Hannah walked out from the shadows. She hugged Sebastian and scolded him for not talking to them for so long. Sebastian laughed and apologized, "I must be quick, because I have to attend to my chores before morning." Claude and Hannah turned serious and asked what was troubling their oldest friend. "I was wondering how the two of you met, and fell in love," Sebastian asked.

Claude looked at Hannah and smiled, "It's not a hard story to tell."

"I had my eye on a human soul, this particular one had delicious smell. I made a contract with him to help him get wealthy enough to support his family. While I was living there as a 'business partner' I met his wife and children." Claude then gestures to Hannah beside him. "Hannah was this man's wife, and she fell in love with me first. Of course, in the beginning I was only playing with her emotions, because she lusted after me. But I soon found that she had a beautiful mind to match her glorious body. I formed a contract with her, so that she could stay in good health until her sons grew up and were married off. After the contract was made, I noticed something strange when we would make physical contact. Our contract seals would glow an orange color. After a few years, and devouring the old man's soul, it was Hannah's time. But I could not bring myself to devour her soul, I wanted to make her a demon, so that she could be by my side for eternity. I found an old spell in the deepest parts of Hell, performed it, and now here we are."

As Claude mentioned the glowing marks and the spell that would make Hannah immortal, Sebastian realized what he needed to do. He replied, "That is truly a touching story. I don't suppose you would have a copy of that spell would you?" Claude snapped his fingers and out of thin air a piece of paper appeared. "You have to make sure that it's what both of you truly want", Claude told Sebastian before giving the paper to him. Sebastian thanked the couple and they parted ways.

Sebastian walked back into the house and studied the paper. It was a very simple spell from what he was reading, the difficult part was figuring out if Ciel would spend eternity with him.

' _This is what I want. I can't imagine a world without him, I..I love him._ '


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel was wondering the halls of the expansive mansion. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. It was also terribly warm even though it was autumn. The young boy was starting to sweat the more he walked towards the west wing. What was he searching for? What was drawing him to this side of the mansion? As he passed the grand staircase he saw a horrific scene; Bard, Meyrin, and Finny were all slaughtered at the bottom of the stairs. There was so much blood he could barely make out their faces. He started to cough, and that there was smoke in the air.

"Sebastian?"

No answer.

"Sebastian!"

Still no answer, so he walked on towards the west wing. He came to the room that had previously belonged to his parents, and tried to turn the knob but it burned his hand. He tried to kick and shove the door open but it wouldn't open. He screamed out of frustration, and then the door swung open. In the chair by the window sat Sebastian, he had his eyes closed as if he were asleep. Ciel ran to him and shook his shoulders. "Wake up damn you!" The boy slapped his butler in the face.

"Sebastian. No. You can't be dead. Please, please wake up. I need you. Don't leave me alone."


	8. Update!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been in West Virginia on vacation, BUT I will be going back to Georgia on Monday, and then a few days after that I will finally updated with a few chapters. I would write while I'm here but I don't have a computer or laptop, so it's just too much to type on my iPhone.

Be patient with me.

And again, I apologize for taking so long to update.

Love be you guys bunches!


	9. Chapter 9

"Young master! Wake up! My Lord, you're having a nightmare."

Sebastian shook the young man until his eyes opened wide. Ciel was panting and shaking, sweat drenched his shirt. He was looking around wildly, and Sebastian grabbed his master's face. The younger's eyes focused on the face in front of him. and he started to shake again.

"Se...bastian?" Ciel placed his hands on his butler's shoulders and leaned up. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man.

"Sebastian. You're here."

Sebastian pulled his master away, "yes, I am here. I will always be by your side. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Ciel sat back and said, "I had a dream that my mansion was up in flames, and everyone was dead. Including you, and I was all alone. I was so frightened, and then a dark figure tried to grab me."

Sebastian listened to Ciel tell his story, and he felt angry at himself for leaving the boy alone. It was obvious that Ciel was afraid of ending up alone, and yet he gives the boy mixed signals and leaves him to his thoughts.

Ciel looked into the demon's eyes, and he felt a calm spread over him. He didn't know why, but ever since they had met, the demon's eyes always had a calming effect on him.

Sebastian wiped the tear streaks off of Ciel's face, and leaned in to kiss the corner of his left eye. The contract symbol began to glow purple. Ciel pulled Sebastian down beside him and draped his arm over the demon's abdomen.

"Stay with me, like this. Please, Sebastian."

The butler began to stroke his master's hair, "of course, My Lord."

 _ **I'm back in Georgia guys!**_

 _ **I'm sorry this is so weirdly written, but it's like 3AM and I'm really tired.**_

 _ **But I couldn't wait to give you guys a chapter so here's some fluff for you guys.**_

 _ **I'm def. going to put some sex scenes in here (Spoiler!), I'm just nervous about writing**_

 _ **graphic shit like that. I don't know if I'm good at it or not. Ha-Ha.**_

 _ **I'll write another chapter when I wake up, so goodnight guys!**_

 _ **-Mutt**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel felt something heavy and warm next to him, and felt his forearm rising and falling at a steady pace. He peeked up and saw Sebastian lying next to him, eyes closed.

" _What the hell? Why is he here? And I thought demons didn't sleep?_ "

Ciel thought about what Sebastian had said last night. The differences were too great, because he was human and Sebastian was a demon. And there was the contract; Ciel had promised his soul to Sebastian, but as food. Was all of this just a game to pass the time for the demon? Ciel laid in deep thought, staring at his butler. He had never had a chance to look at Sebastian so close unnoticed. He saw the creamy skin, unflawed; the lashes, which were so long, they caressed the demon's high cheek bones; he felt the strong muscles underneath Sebastian's clothes; he looked at the lips, perfectly proportioned, and soft as feathers. Ciel couldn't help but stare, he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

It took all of Sebastian's control to keep up the sleeping facade he had. He had to concentrate on his breathing, to make it look like he was still asleep while his master stared at him.

Sebastian had finally calmed his master into being able to go back to sleep. After, he had meant to remove himself from the bed, but had gotten lost in his thoughts. He thought about the spell to make a human immortal, he wondered if Ciel would be willing to spend eternity with him, as a demon. He did not know whether Ciel would be willing to let go of his hatred and forget his vengeance. Claude had came to see him to talk more of the spell a couple of weeks prior, and one thing had been on Sebastian mind ever since.

"The human must let go of their human life. They must be content with the life they have lived, which means they can not hold any grudges, can not regret anything."

That worried Sebastian the most, because he did not know if his young Lord could let go of his grudges, let alone want to become a demon.

He felt the young master shift and decided it was time to 'wake up'.

Sebastian opened his eyes, and locked eyes with Ciel.

Ciel sat up quickly, "W-w-what..?"

"You had a nightmare last night young master, and you ordered me to stay with you the whole night."

Ciel remembered the dream, "Yes, I remember. I dreamt the mansion was in flames, and everyone was dead. Including..." Ciel looked at the demon, the pain of the nightmare still fresh.

"I told you, young master. I will be by your side until the end."

"Until the day you devour my soul.." Ciel muttered. Sebastian chose to ignore it.

Sebastian then decided something, he knew his master would never give him a straight answer, so he decided to act upon his own accord, and deal with whatever followed. He knelt onto the bed and tilted Ciel's face up, and pressed his lips to his master's.

Ciel was caught off guard, but kissed Sebastian back. When Sebastian slid his tongue along his lower lip, he opened his mouth and let the demon in. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him on top of him, he couldn't get close enough; his eye gave off that warm feeling again, and he felt all of his anxieties fade away.

Sebastian was taken aback by his master's actions. But gladly took the chance to be on top of the master's body. Sebastian slipped his gloves off, and ran his finger's through Ciel's hair. The younger moaned into their kiss and arched his back, and Sebastian felt a warm sensation on the back of his hand, he knew their contract mark was glowing.

Sebastian moved down to Ciel's neck and started to lick and suck. He found Ciel's spot, the place between where the shoulder and neck meet, and bit down. Ciel moaned out loud, and quickly covered his mouth.

Ciel couldn't believe his body had made that noise, he had no control over the moan that escaped his lips. He felt Sebastian begin to unbutton his oversize shirt and kiss down his chest, following his fingers. Ciel sat up on his elbows and watched the demon move down his body.

Sebastian loved the look on his master's face as he watched. He felt his trousers tightening at the sight of his master's open mouth and hooded eyes. When he got to his master's belly button, he dipped his tongue inside, and felt the younger buck under him.

Ciel wasn't expecting his butler's tongue to dip down like that. He involuntarily bucked under the older male.

Sebastian got down to the younger male's sleep trousers. He ran his tongue along the waist band and felt Ciel sit up.

Ciel sat up quickly and grabbed Sebastian, this was too quick a pace for him, and quite frankly he was a little frightened.

"Sebastian."

The demon looked into the eyes of his master, and saw tears beginning to form. It was then that he noticed the room had darkened considerably. He looked down at his arms and hands, which were grabbing Ciel's sides quite tightly, and saw the black claws. He quickly let go and stood up, "I'm sorry young master. I was losing control, and it's hard to keep up this form without concentrating. But it's still no excuse, please forgive me master." Sebastian knelt on the carpet and bowed his head.

Ciel was shaking, he didn't understand why Sebastian's true form had began to show, but his sides hurt, and were probably going to bruise. He looked down at his waist and noticed visibly dark red hand (or rather, claw) marks on his sides.

Sebastian kept his position until he felt Ciel tug a small part of hair on top of his head, like he did when he was a child.

"I would like to be alone for a while."

Sebastian stood and bowed, "understood, Master."

He quickly turned and left the room, and he felt an ache in his chest. He hadn't felt this since his human life.

It was heartache.

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE LAST UPDATE!**

 **Here's a decent chapter for you, and in case ya'll haven't noticed, I'M A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS.**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

 **-Mutt.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel hadn't spoken to Sebastian in nearly a week.

After the incident in the bedroom, and waiting four hours to come out, Ciel had handed Sebastian a note that simply said,

 **"Have Finny bring me my foods, and all of my important messages. Please give me some space and time to think about things. -Ciel"**

Finny was more than happy to spend time with the young master, and had taken his new responsibilities seriously.

Ciel had barely spoken, at least where Sebastian could here. He would hear the occasional request for a sweet or would tell Finny the correct way to do something.

Sebastian had been walking around the estate since he had left the Earl's suite. He didn't know what to with himself, and that frightened him a little. He tried to understand the feeling of heartache in his chest, and he tried to think of anything he could do to make it better. Perhaps, the Earl did not return his feelings? What if he had just been forcing himself upon a helpless human, a human who would of course be effected by him sensual demonic nature. He was made into everything his master wanted, and Sebastian felt he had taken advantage of the young man.

After six days of walking circles around the mansion, he finally decided what needed to be done. He would do this quickly, knowing it would hurt him immensely and he wanted to quickly get away in order to lick his wounds. He would break off the contract with Ciel, and disappear from the boy's life forever. He could find another soul to devour, for he couldn't imagine a world where his master didn't exist. He felt like his heart was tearing itself to shreds as he began to walk. He slowly made his way to the mansion, it was midnight by now, but he could tell by the Earl's heartbeat that he was still awake. He leaped up to the balcony with ease and stood by the doors, peeking in, to make sure his master was alone.

What he saw made him smirk, for the first time in days.

Ciel had stripped from his night clothes and was propped up on his many pillows. Sebastian could see that the boy was touching himself. Sebastian took a moment to listen to his masters uneven breathing as he watched Ciel begin to stroke faster, and he felt a tightening in his pants. _'If he doesn't finish soon I won't be able to stand here much longer'_ , Sebastian thought. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, had Ciel arched his back and gave a final jolt before covering himself in his own fluid. He was heavily breathing and Sebastian heard just one tiny whisper,

"Sebastian. I love you."


End file.
